


Make me burn

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, but a little too late, lady loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: Thuringwethil has never been in a relationship with another woman before, and though she is nervous Ilmarë promises to take good care of her





	Make me burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts).



> This is way shorter than I had initially planned on, BUT I might go back and redo it later, or add in a second chapter that describes their night together.   
> This is also mainly a little 'valentine's gift' to Swilmarillion because I love her works very much, and she deserves all the best!

Right – it had been a long process but finally she was ready to accept that she was, indeed, in love with Ilmarë. There were so many things in her life that made sense now that that realization had hit her and while she was mostly relieved – as though a heavy burden she’d been unaware of  had lifted from her shoulders – she was also a bit worried about it.   
  
Not the kissing. The kissing was great.

Not the hand-holding and open, obvious flirting when they were out together…

But the sex.

Straight sex was easy in her mind, and she had gotten some practise at it through the years, but having sex with another woman was something entierly different, and she was honestly nervous about it. Part of her had thought she was done with the awkward-learning-how-to-sex phase of her life, but now she was suddenly a ”virgin” again.

Seeing as she was a grownup and not a teen however, she had voiced her concern to Ilmarë who understood completely. She had been 21 when she realized that she was a lesbian and had gone through the same thing, albeit with some years less of straight sex.

Because of that, they had decided to wait. Both were happy with their current status after all, and it honestly just felt REALLY good to kiss Ilmarë.

After a couple of months of dating and making out on the couch however, Thuringwethil did feel brave enough to ask for what she wanted.

”Mmm~ Ilmarë…?” she asked breathlessly, honestly having a hard time talking given how Ilmarë rubbed her breasts as they kissed.

”Yes, Thil?”

”I… I would like to... I want more” she breathed, reaching up to cup Ilmarë’s breasts in turn, causing her to let out the loveliest little noise.

”More? In what way?” Ilmarë teased, showing off her more playful side as she pushed Thuringwethil down onto the couch.

It wasn’t the first time Thuringwethil laid under someone, but this was the first time there was an actual physical tingle between her legs and a blush of excitement on her cheeks. There was something intensly appealing about being topped by Ilmarë, she had to admit.... to herself at least.

”I... Would like to try to have sex with you. Proper sex” Thuringwethil said, gasping out loud as Ilmarë trailed kisses and nips down her jaw and neck. ”Fuck…~”

”Are you sure? Having sex for the first time on valentine’s day is kinda cliché, love”

”Well, maybe I like being cliché with you”

”You’re so unbearably adorable”

After that neither of them spoke for quite some time as they were too busy kissing eachother while trying to get undressed at the same time. In the end they managed to get rid of their clothes somehow, leaving them strewn about around the sofa, and Thuringwethil let out an actual cry as Ilmarë took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking on it while flicking at it with her tongue.

She was burning...! She had to be…! She could barely speak, barely think for how aroused she was growing from something so simple.

As Ilmarë carefully slid two fingers in between her legs, they both moaned in unison.

”Fuck, darling – you’re so wet…-!” Ilmarë moaned, going up again to kiss Thuringwethil breathless. Her fingers didn’t stop moving however – running slickly along her folds and teasing her clit beautifully. A firm pressure, but not too much, and though Thuringwethil was a little critical to the slow, uniform pace the fingers kept, she soon found herself nearly on the edge of an orgasm to her evident surprise.

”Don’t stop...! I...! Fuck, please – don’t stop...!” she whimpered, spreading her legs further and crying out again as Ilmarë sped up somewhat. She kept a steady rythm still, and apparently that steady, slick pressure was enough to push her over the edge with a delighted little cry.

She had figured that that would be the end of it on her end, but oh she was wrong....!

When Ilmarë looked up at her, it was as though there was a passionate fire in her eyes, and instead of pulling her hand away, she gently slid one finger into Thuringwethil while she was still cumming. Once that went easily enough, she added a second finger and hooked them lightly upwards, fingering Thuringwethil with steady come-hither moves of her fingers. This caused Thuringwethil to straight up shriek as it seemingly prolonged her orgasm – her entire body trembling once she came down from it.

Once it became too much, she patted Ilmarë’s arm in exhaustion – too fucked out to speak.

Ilmarë simply snickered and kissed her again, gently pulling her fingers out and bringing them up to her mouth, licking Thuringwethil’s taste off her fingers. Seeing that – such a lewd display from a proper lady like Ilmarë – did make her tingle again, but she was too tired and overwhelmed right at that moment.

”I... Ilmarë I...” she breathed, but was silenced by a kiss.

”You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you? I thought you couldn’t be more gorgeous than you were in that dress you wore yesterday, but you just proved me wrong” Ilmarë all but growled.

”You’re... too kind” Thil laughed breathlessly. ”But I can’t... I don’t know how to return....Return the favor....”

”Don’t you worry about that, darling. Take a nap – I’ll be happy to educate you more on the subject later”

”But you’ll have to wait...?”

”Yeah, it’s alright. If it becomes too much, I’ll just use my fingers on myself so I can hold out until you wake up. Honestly, I might barely have to touch myself at all given the show you just put on”

Thil huffed at that, blushing impossibly deeper and trying to hide her face behind her hands and causing her girlfriend to giggle.

”Sleep for a while, darling. I know you’re tired. I’ll still be here when you wake up, and if you still feel like you want to ’return the favor’, as you said, I’ll be happy to indulge you”

And indulged she was.

The pleasure went on for hours after that. Ilmarë helped her file her nails down to a good and proper length, or rather shortness, and then tugged her into the bedroom with her. 

During those hours, she got to please Ilmarë with her fingers - mainly over her clit and labia as Ilmarë wasn't too fond of penetration. It was quite amazing to her how another woman's wetness could arouse her that much without any form of stimulation to her own clit. Sometime during the night, she felt a little more confident and comfortable asking more awkward questions. 

"So... Is scissoring a thing?"

"No. Even if it was, I'm not nearly agile to attempt it. Roll over babe - I want to eat you out"

After that the time seemed to slow down and speed up in blurs of nothing but pleasure. 

Wet kisses that tasted of sex, fingers so wet that they became all wrinkled as if they had been in a bath for hours, and in the end they collapsed in eachother's arms, panting and happy and exhausted in the best way. 

Before they fell asleep however, Ilmarë pressed closer for a moment to kiss Thuringwethil's temple. 

"Happy valentine's day, my little bat"

* * *

 

The Monday after that, she got quite a funny look from Mairon at one of their many meetings – one of those smug little grins that he always had when he knew something others didn’t, and he REALLY wanted to brag about it, but couldn’t at that moment.

”So what did YOU do on valentine’s day this weekend?”

”Spent the night with a delightful dinner and the love of my life”

”Wait you had a date?”

”Yeah, with a demanding blonde with the most intense, beautiful blue eyes”

”So you have a girlfriend I’ve never been introduced to?”

”Melkor, you should know by now that Gordon Ramsey is and has always been my greatest love”

”Oh bullshit! I can’t believe you actually got me curious there”

”Me neither, but to be fair even if I DID have a girlfriend I wouldn’t introduce her to your sorry ass”

”Asshole! I can be delightful and nice!”

”I doubt you even know what those words mean”

”I do too!”

”If I did have a girlfriend I wouldn’t tell you – I would just fuck her REALLY loudly against the wall that leads into yours as a revenge for that one time under the desk”

”Oh no. The sound of sex. I tremble in horror”

”I don’t mind the sound of sex, just the sound of my two best friends going at it-”

Seeing as Gothmog and Melkor would be stuck in that particular loop for quite some time, Mairon scooted over to Thuringwethil, wearing that insufferable smug grin again.

”Sooooooo…. Fun valentine’s day this year?” he asked slyly, and she narrowed her eyes at him in slight suspicion. It’s not like Mairon had ever hurt her, but there was something about that look that made her nervous.

”.... Nothing special” she said simply, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

”Mhm. So I assume that there is absolutely no connection between Ilmarë spending the weekend with you, and you having those claws you call ’nails’ being filed down?”

She did startle at that, a blush rising on her cheeks as she clenched her fists in an instinctive attempt to hide them.

”I...! I just... one of them broke and I had to-”

”Thil” he interrupted her, his smile and gaze suddenly a lot softer as he tugged her into a one-arm hug.   
”You can’t fool me. I’ve been to more gay clubs than I can count, and I’ve met my fair share of lesbians. I know what filed down nails mean after a weekend with your lady”

Thuringwethil was initially a little nervous, but soon she found herself snickering. Her heart had skipped a happy little beat at the words ’your lady’ and now she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

”Fine fine... But if you tell Melkor, I will replace all your back-up shirts with graphic t-shirts”

”You wouldn’t dare”

”I will burn your ties”

”You witch”

”You love me”

”Yeah I do. No hetero”

”I love you too. No hetero”


End file.
